Morehouse College has established a tradition of excellence in undergraduate education, particularly in the sciences. More than 50% of science graduates continue their formal training beyond the baccalaureate degree. A major component of Morehouse College's mission is to increase the number of graduates pursuing a career in research. While the number of Morehouse graduates going to health professional schools has increased over the years, the number of graduates going to research oriented graduate programs has decreased. There are several long-term goals of this proposed MBRS program: to increase the number of Morehouse students successfully matriculating in the sciences, to increase the number of graduates pursuing careers in biomedical research, and to increase the number of faculty conducting biomedical research. Student developmental activities include a summer Pre-freshmen Academic Research and Training (Pre-Art) experience, Freshman/Sophomore Research Training experience, and Junior/Senior Research Training experience. These experiences will include academic support and mentoring, participation in an interdisciplinary research seminar/course, academic coaching in required science classes, mentored research experiences starting during the academic years and summers preparatory course. Faculty development activities include collaborative research training experiences. Institutional development activities include a Division Officer of Sponsored Programs to provide training and facilitate the research of faculty. These activities will enhance the research environment at Morehouse by providing enhanced research training opportunities of undergraduates, and by creating opportunities for faculty to actively engage, present and publish biomedical research. Further, these activities will assist faculty in pursuing investigator initiated funding. Evaluation procedures will be used to assess the impact of the developmental activities on student and faculty outcomes.